1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for adaptive white-compression of video signals of a color television apparatus, particularly of a picture signal generator, with each color channel including a signal minimum detector circuit having input for receiving a color signal and a compressed color signal derived therefrom, and an output for furnishing a color output signal which is the smaller of its two input signals, each color channel further comprising a multiplier circuit having a signal input for receiving a color signal and a control input for receiving a control signal derived from the color output signals of the minimum detector circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a circuit arrangement is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,373. In this circuit arrangement, the video signals as well as the control signals are processed as analog signals. However, particularly in HDTV picture signal generators, such as HDTV color television cameras or HDTV film scanners, this may lead to visible errors or to inaccuracies in the display of color pictures.